Herrschaft der Regenten
Als Herrschaft der Regenten (engl.: rule of the regents) wird der Zeitraum von bis bezeichnet. Geschichte Entstehung der Herrschaft Aegon der Jüngere bestieg als Elfjähriger nach dem Drachentanz und der Stunde des Wolfes im Jahre den Eisernen Thron. In den nächsten fünf Jahren regierte der Rat der sieben Regenten im Namen des Kindkönigs, bis dieser mündig wurde. Die Jahre der Herrschaft Diese Jahre waren von Aufruhr geprägt. Ser Tyland Lennister diente geschickt als Hand des Königs, obwohl er von Königin Rhaenyras Folterknechten geblendet und verstümmelt worden war, weil er nicht preisgeben wollte, wo er einen großen Teil des Staatsschatzes von Aegon II. versteckt hatte. Im Jahre erlag er dem Winterfieber. Verschlimmert wurde die Lage als dann Unsieg Gipfel in den Rat der Regenten aufstieg und später sogar die Hand des Königs wurde. Er hatte in den Schlachten von Stolperstadt eine bedeutende Rolle gespielt und fühlte sich zurückgesetzt als man ihn nicht gleich in den Ersten Rat berief. Er verstand es gut dies auszugleichen, indem er nun immer mehr Macht anhäufte und zusätzlich Verwandte in hohe Ämter berief. Er versuchte nach dem vermeintlichenManche hinterfragen die Art des Todes und zweifeln daran dass sich Jaehaera freiwillig aus dem Fenster gestürzt hat. Einige sprechen offen von Mord und als Verdächtige wurden genannt: Mervyn Blumen (woran Pilz aber stark zweifelt), Tessario und Unsieg Gipfel Selbstmord von Königin Jaehaera König Aegon mit seiner Tochter zu vermählen. Der König wies dies Ansinnen aber zurück und Unsieg drohte mit seinem Rücktritt als Hand. Doch der Rat nahm den Rücktritt nur allzu gerne an und ernannte Lord Thaddeus Esch, einen aus ihrer Mitte, zur neuen Hand des Königs. Lord Alyn Velaryon, der Enkel der Seeschlange, war einer der größten Rivalen von Lord Gipfel. Erst wurde ihm seines Großvaters Platz als Regent verwehrt, dann schickte man ihn mit seiner Flotte gegen die Trittsteine. Dort errang er einen großen Sieg auf See und bekam den Beinamen Eichenfaust. Sein neuer Ruhm führte zu Spannungen bei seiner Rückkehr nach Königsmund. Er wurde mit Ehre und Belohnungen, gegen den Widerstand von Lord Gipfel, überhäuft. Gipfel konnte die anderen Regenten schlussendlich überzeugen, Eichenfaust in die Westlande zu schicken, um sich mit den Langschiffen des Roten Kraken zu befassen, denn Dalten hatte sich geweigert die Beute seiner Raubzüge zurückzugeben und die Plünderungen einzustellen. Das war eine gefährliche Fahrt, die zweifellos zu Lord Alyns Niederlage oder Tod führen sollte. Stattdessen machte Eichenfaust daraus die erste seiner sechs großen Reisen. Bei all dem war Aegon III. nur eine Marionette. Der melancholische Knabe interessierte sich für wenig. Stets trug er Schwarz und sprach manchmal tagelang kein Wort. Sein einziger Gefährte war Gaemon Bleichhaar, der ehemalige Prätendent und inzwischen sein Diener und Freund. Als Lord Gipfel an die Macht kam, machte er Gaemon zum Prügelknaben des Königs. Später fiel Gaemon einem Giftanschlag zum Opfer, der dem König und seiner jungen, wunderschönen Königin Daenaera Velaryon galt. Aegon hatte in dieser Zeit nur einen einzigen Grund zur Freude: die Rückkehr seines jüngeren Bruders, Prinz Viserys. Das Reich hatte geglaubt, Viserys sei in der Schlacht in der Gurgel gefallen, und der König hatte es sich nie verziehen, seinen Bruder im Stich gelassen zu haben, als er auf dem Rücken seines Drachen Sturmwolke floh. Doch schließlich wurde Viserys von Eichenfaust in Lys befreit. Für seine Freilassung musste Lord Velaryon eine sehr hohe Summe an die Handelsfürsten in Lys entrichten. Das war schon bald Anlass für einen Streit, aber seine Rückkehr mitsamt seiner Braut aus Lys, der wunderschönen Larra Rogare, war trotzdem Grund zur Freude. Für den Rest seiner Tage war Viserys der Einzige, dem Aegon III. je ganz vertraute. Das Ende der Herrschaft thumb|400px|Aegon betritt den Ratssaal und entlässt sowohl seine Regenten als auch seine Hand, Lord Manderly. (von José Daniel Cabrera Peña ©Random House) Am Ende waren es Larra und ihre reiche, ehrgeizige Familie, die ungewollt dazu beitrugen, die Macht der Regenten und von Lord Gipfel zu brechen. Die Bank der Rogares war damals reicher als die Eiserne Bank und wurde so zum Ziel diverser Verschwörer, die den König kontrollierten wollten. Die Rogares wurden vieler Vergehen bezichtigt, von denen sie nur einen Bruchteil begangen haben dürften. Lord Esch, damals die Hand und einer der letzten Regenten, wurde der Beteiligung daran beschuldigt und gefoltert. Ser Marsten Wasser, nun Hand des Königs anstelle von Esch wollte Lady Larra festnehmen lassen. Doch der König und sein Bruder weigerten sich und es kam zu einer Belagerung von Maegors Feste, die achtzehn Tage lang dauerte. Die Verschwörung scheiterte schließlich, als Ser Marsten -der sich wohl wieder auf seine Pflichten besann- versuchte, den Befehl seines Königs auszuführen, all jene zu verhaften, die die Rogares und Lord Esch zu Unrecht beschuldigt hatten. Wasser selbst wurde dann beim Versuch Ser Mervyn Blumen, seinen eigenen Geschworenen Bruder, zu verhaften, getötet. Die Ordnung war wiederhergestellt und Munkun diente als Hand und Regent für den Rest des Jahres, bis neue Regenten ernannt und eine neue Hand eingesetzt wurden. Die Herrschaft der Regenten endete am sechzehnten Namenstag des Königs. als er den kleinen Ratssaal betrat, seine Regenten entließ und seine damalige Hand, Lord Manderly, ihres Amtes enthob. }} Die Regenten König Aegons III. Der Erste Rat der Sieben *Lady Jeyne Arryn, Die Jungfrau Aus Dem Grünen Tal **Erlag im Jahre einer Krankheit in Möwenstadt *Lord Corlys Velaryon, Die Seeschlange **Starb im Jahre im Alter von neunundsiebzig Jahren an Altersschwäche *Lord Roland Westerling von Hochklipp **Starb im Jahre am Winterfieber *Lord Rois Caron von Nachtlied **Gab im Jahre sein Amt auf *Lord Manfryd Muton von Jungfernteich **Starb im Jahre an Krankheit und Altersschwäche *Lord Torrhen Manderly von Weißwasserhafen **Gab sein Amt auf, nachdem sein Vater und sein Bruder an Winterfieber gestorben waren. *Großmaester Munkun **Blieb als einziger Regent während der Jahre bis durchgehend im Amt. Änderungen / Umbesetzungen *Lord Unsieg Gipfel **Erhielt den Sitz von Lord Corlys und trat zurück. *Lord Thaddeus Esch von Goldhain **Erhielt im Jahre nach dem Tod Lord Westerlings dessen Sitz und wurde seines Amtes enthoben. *Ser Corwyn Corbray **Gemahl von Rhaena Targaryen. Er ersetzte im Jahre Lord Muton und wurde im gleichen Jahr von einem Armbrustschützen bei Runenstein getötet. *Willerich Starkspeer, Marq Sonnwetter und Lorent Grandison wurden durch Los beim Großen Rat des Jahres zu Regenten bestimmt und alle drei behielten dieses Amt bis zur Auflösung des Rates im selben Jahr. Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise & Anmerkungen Kategorie:Regenten Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Kategorie:Begriffe